


Wisdom Teeth

by SpecsWritesStuff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur hates dentists, IM, M/M, dont kill me if there’s errors, i wrote this in math class ;), this is a practice drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecsWritesStuff/pseuds/SpecsWritesStuff
Summary: Arthur has to have his wisdom teeth removed and Francis doesn’t help make him feel better, even if he tries to





	Wisdom Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies again for possible errors! I did a quick read through before posting but I didn’t actually sit down and edit every detail. I’ll fix this another time but I’m feeling a bit lazy. Cheers! :D

Arthur sat with his arms crossed, silently fuming as the dentist explained that he needed to get his wisdom teeth removed. None of his past dentists said anything about them so he never thought they would be an issue. This was supposed to be a routine teeth cleaning but of course something had to go wrong!  
“Mr. Kirkland, you still have your wisdom teeth?”  
“Yes I do, is that a problem?” He asked, trying not to sound snarky  
“They’re still down there in your gums but you really should have them taken out” with that, she went into detail explaining just why he should have those teeth removed. Before he could even agree, as was writing a date on her calendar for him to come back.  
Arthur left the dentist with a fresh mouth and a sour attitude, leaning tire marks in the parking lot on purpose as if it was some sort of revenge. It was, to him at least, a form of payback! Why hadn’t anyone told him sooner that he needed those damn nuisances out? He was an adult, dammit! He didn’t need to have teeth pulled like a kid! And it certainly didn’t help that his fiancé only laughed at him when he got home.  
“Oh how sweet! Mon lapin will need me to take care of him for a few days” Francis took Arthur’s chin and motioned for him to open his mouth “Here, let me see”  
“You can’t see them, twat, they’re in my gums. They’re not bothering me, I don’t want them out!” Arthur pulled away and plopped down at the kitchen table, Francis sitting across from him surrounded by papers and cook books from his culinary school.  
“My love, if the doctors say you need them out then you cannot argue. It isn’t as if they want to hurt you on purpose”  
“They are not doctors, they’re just dentists! And what do they know about surgeries or anything like that-“  
“Arthur please! Quit shoving your anti-dentist propaganda down my throat!” Francis reached over to hold his hand “I don’t know why you’re getting so upset over this. You’ll only be missing a day or two of work at most, maybe none if you get it done on Friday after work so you have the weekend to recover. I’ll be here to watch you and ice your face, it will be great”  
“The thought of you icing my face makes me feel anything but better” Arthur groaned, laying his head on the table “This is ridiculous...”  
“I know it is, but you’re going” Another dramatic sigh left the Englishman as he finally gave up, wallowing in his own pity on the kitchen table while Francis went on studying with a cheeky smile on his face

—  
The big day came sooner than Arthur would have liked. The next week at four o’clock, he was sat in that damn dentists office once again, this time with his fiancé by his side.  
Arthur’s students had all asked him if he was sick, saying he looked tired but he waved them off. He wasn’t about to admit this issue to his classes, that would be horribly embarrassing. Career ending! The worst part was that one of his former students was there too, making him feel even stupider! He just wanted to go home! Leave those damn teeth deep in his gums where the- “Arthur are you listening to me?”  
“Uh...Yeah, I am” he lied, looking back over to catch Francis rolling his eyes at him “Don’t roll your eyes at me!”  
“I am not! I’m trying to offer you support but you’ve been staring at nothing and ignoring me” he put a comforting arm around him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek “Trust me. You will be just fine. This isn’t nearly as bad as having your appendix removed, you’ll live”  
“Francis, you can’t compare your surgery to this. Appendicitis matters, wisdom teeth don’t” his fiancé only groaned, not responding since he wasn’t going to argue in the dentist’s waiting room of all places.

—  
Arthur was sat in that stupid dentists chair once again. It was an ugly green, the leather sticky with last patients spit and tears. Francis kept telling him to think positively but every time he heard it, he only wanted to complain more. He hated this place. He hated the smell. He hated the cheery surgeon. He hated the pointy tools and needles. He hated all of it! It was total bullocks!  
Francis did all of the talking when the surgeon came in, introducing them to her. Francis got to stay while they drugged him, he was stubborn the whole time. He was scolded again by his lover but it didn’t bother him too much. The anesthesia was kicking in now.  
The surgeon came back as Arthur’s eyes slid shut, muffled talking hit his ears but he got nothing out of it, slowly slipping into sleep as the door shut and metal tools jingled.

—  
Francis wasn’t allowed to stay in the room while the surgery occurred so when Arthur woke up, it was just him and the surgeon.  
“Hello Mr. Kirkland, how are you feeling? Here, open your eyes please”  
Arthur pried his eyes open, feeling strange...It was like he was floating...And his brain had television static in it...And he couldn’t feel his mouth at all  
“...Hi” was all he said. If he had been in a normal state, he would have been quite embarrassed at how he sounded. He was an Englishman major after all! “Where’s m’frog?” He asked, starting to sit up but he was stopped  
“I’ll go and get him, lay down please you’ll bleed more-“  
“Bleed?!” He exclaimed his hands flying up to his face “Did I get shot?!”  
“No sir, you’re just fine-“  
“Why am I bleeding? I’m bleeeeeding! Look!” He showed the surgeon his now bloody hands “I’m dying!”  
The surgeon only chuckled and went out into the hall. She chuckled! She laughed at him while he was dying in this chair! She came back with Francis in tow, the two laughing at something he hadn’t heard. His Frenchman came and sat beside him, wiping his face with a paper towel  
“Hey, calm down Amour...It’s okay, I’m right here. You’re not dying” he assured, taking his hands to wipe the blood off “You can’t touch your mouth, okay? You’re going to hurt yourself”  
Arthur immediately relaxed in Francis’ presence, smiling like an idiot “I missed you”  
“I missed you too, lapin”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Anything”  
“Why don’t I have a tongue?” And the laughter began again! Arthur scowled at his fiancé as he laughed.  
“Oh Arthur! You have a tongue, I promise! Here, I’ll prove it to you” Francis fished his phone out of his pocket, opening his camera so Arthur could look at himself “There, see? You have a tongue, you just can’t feel it because of the numbing”  
Arthur looked over his face in the screen, licking over his teeth. He realized he had gauze in his mouth and tried to spit them out. He successfully spat one out, the gauze pad falling into his own lap with a wet poop, more blood trickling down his chin.  
Francis sighed and moved to clean him up again....This was going to be a long day. Of course he wouldn’t complain though, this was for his love’s own good after all.

—  
Arthur was coming out of his fog of anesthesia now, groaning at the throbbing pain in his mouth “Aw fuck...” he reached up to feel the sides of his face only to be met with more pain. Oh god how everything hurt! He knew he shouldn’t have gone to that damn dentist! “Francis...my face is killing me” he complained loudly from his spot on the sofa “Come knock me out again for God’s sake!”  
But instead of a weapon, Francis returned to his side with a bowl of chocolate ice cream and an ice pack “No, I’m afraid that I can’t knock you back out just yet” he sat beside him, letting Arthur have the bowl so he could eat at his own pace, making him rest back against the cushions to press his ice pack against his cheek. Instead of it stinging, it actually felt rather nice. And the ice cream on his sore gums felt nice too. “I hope you know that I’m going to pamper you this weekend”  
“And I hope you know that I’m blaming you for this...frog”  
—  
Arthur usually wasn’t one to be dramatic but he made sure to milk this as long as he could, over the weekend and into Monday as well. His face still hurt but maybe he played it up just a little bit to get extra attention. Only a little bit.  
He didn’t remember a thing from his surgery and he wished that he’d remain uninformed of the ridiculous things he did. His wishes were never answered though, Francis has filmed quite a bit of it on his phone. The worst of it was when Arthur had cried over the spice girls on the way back home, Francis had to pull over in fear that he’d crash from laughing too hard.  
As much as he hated everything, it wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever experienced. Maybe the second worst. After all, he had his idiot fiancé with him...What could be better?


End file.
